Shannon's Surprise
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: Okay, this is a Scrapped Princess oneshot. What happens when Pacifica and Raquel both act as matchmakers for Shannon, without letting eachother know? Surprise, that's what! Zefiris x Shannon, Seness x Shannon...


Raquel and Pacifica smiled at each other – Pacifica's was excited and happy, and Raquel's was soft and sweet

Raquel and Pacifica smiled at each other – Pacifica's was excited and happy, and Raquel's was soft and sweet. They were in a good mood this particular sunny day! The blue skies had fluffy, white clouds rolling down, and the glorious golden sun was shining brightly. Raquel and Pacifica both had a plan. But, they had not told each other.

Pacifica thought, _Yes! This plan is perfect! The perfect thing to get Shannon-nii a girlfriend! _Pacifica passed Raquel, holding back a giggle. She then sprinted toward a sugar maple tree, hiding behind it as her brother walked up the dirt path.

Raquel mused silently, _Pacifica seems quite happy! When she's happy, I can't help but feel happy. Oh, how I hope my plan works! Shannon really needs a girlfriend… I do hope I make a good matchmaker! I succeeded in getting sweet Leo to kiss Pacifica that other day, after all! _Raquel continued walking, and waved casually to Shannon as she passed.

Shannon felt something fishy was going on, but he shrugged it off. It probably wasn't anything.

"Zefiris! Zefy!" Pacifica whispered. The bushes rustled a bit behind the Scrapped Princess as the dragoon emerged.

"Are…are you sure about this?" Zefiris asked quietly. Her long, violet-colored hair blew softly in the wind.

"Yes, yes! It's so obvious Shannon loves you! I mean, he has been your D-Knight for quite a while now! I'm his sister; I can tell!" Pacifica hissed quietly, her bright blue eyes dancing with sparkles.

"Okay…if you really think so…" Zefiris was obviously not convinced. She blushed, hoping that what Pacifica said was true.

Raquel hid behind a pine tree when she knew her brother wasn't looking. He had stopped to sit on a bench, casually looking at the beautiful scenery and serene landscape of the small park. Little did Raquel know that her sister Pacifica was hiding behind the tree directly on the other side of the dirt path.

"So?" Seness seemed to pop up out of nowhere, and was now crouched beside Raquel. The Beast Princess ran a hand through her short, brown hair. "I don't know how the hell you talked me into this…but here I am." Seness rolled her eyes.

Raquel smiled and patted Seness on the shoulder, saying, "Don't you fret! I am positive you two are the perfect match! I could tell when you first met, and when you had that wonderful fight!" Raquel sighed dreamily. "You are so cute together…"

Seness felt her face flush scarlet, and she struggled to erase what she knew was rising on her cheeks. _Stop it! _she scolded herself. _I don't blush! Gah! _"Let's just get this over with," she muttered, hoping that she seemed like she didn't care that much. Raquel chuckled, and then pushed Seness out onto the dirt path.

'Go…get…him…' Raquel mouthed to Seness. The Beast Princess ignored Raquel, and started on the path towards the bench where Shannon was sitting in oblivion to what was going on.

Pacifica nudged Zefiris, "C'mon, Zefy! The faster you do it, the better!"

The dragoon took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Her shy self didn't want to do it, but her heart wanted to. Besides, Pacifica was trying to shove Zefiris out onto the pathway. Zefiris stumbled out, and then regained her balance, trying to appear elegant. She brushed off her skirts with a flourish, and turned her head back, seeing Pacifica winking.

Seness and Zefiris walked toward the same destination, side by side, not really noticing the other. Raquel's and Pacifica's eager faces were peeked around their tree trunks. But, then, suddenly, they saw each other.

"What?!" Pacifica exclaimed, before covering her mouth. Raquel shook her head, and wondered what they had gotten themselves into…

"Oh, no…" Raquel breathed, realizing that both she and her sister were setting Shannon up.

Pacifica felt unease and anxiety engulf her. _How is this going to work?! _Nonetheless, she kept on watching.

Seness took a seat on the bench on Shannon's left roughly…in the least ladylike way possible. She sort of just…plopped down. Zefiris, on the other hand, timidly took the spot on Shannon's right side quietly, lightly, shyly. Then, Zefiris wondered, _What is Seness doing here…? Oh, no matter. It_ is_ a nice day after all._

Shannon noticed the girls on either side of him. "Uh… hey, Zefy. And Seness, hi." He felt kind of awkward. Poor Shannon! They seemed to just sit down all of a sudden, without notice. He had just seen them the day before, but this was still unexpected. Especially since they didn't speak a word.

_I guess it's time… _both Zefiris and Seness thought in unison. They were both instructed to do the same thing by the masterminds behind this plan.

Each lady, on each side of Shannon, leaned toward him and planted a short, but lovely, kiss on each of his cheeks. Shannon blushed wildly, his face crimson. "Wh-what?!" he was definitely taken aback.

"What?!" Seness noticed Zefiris, and now, she was blushing.

"Um…" Zefiris couldn't say a word, and her cheeks were a more intense shade of red than before.

Pacifica and Raquel watched, in slight shock. They grinned at each other, and then stepped out of their hiding places, giving one another a high five. "We succeeded!" Raquel said.

"Mmhmm!" Pacifica replied. "Even though it was a different outcome…"

Shannon was sitting there dumbfounded, with Seness and Zefiris doing the same. Things always end up well for the brother who has two sisters trying to match-make him. Now, that morning would be memorable for _everybody_.


End file.
